the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Collin
This character belongs to JoJa Dachio so please don't edit without permission. ￼ Description ￼ Collin is around 6'1" and commonly wears loose clothing. His features are sharp and his eyes are an acid green, they almost look photoshopped this way. However the most outstanding feature of his appearance is his fiery orange hair that sticks up quite a bit, it flows and waves constantly in a hard to notice way. Collin is almost always happy and chipper with a feeling for mischief all the time. He usually takes it too far and ends up hurting someone in some way in the process. He claims to be a Trickster of sorts and as a result of this had learned the magic of illusions, using this as an essential tool for dastardly jokes. However on the very odd occasion it has been noted to move from illusion to reality with no proper explanation ￼ Backstory Collin wanders the earth a lot, sometimes not eating for a few days at a time yet always trying to find an easy or valuable target to manipulate and toy with. He does this both because he enjoys it and because it makes him feel like he's invincible and nobody can hurt him. He is also absolutely convinced that his father is Loki, the trickster god. There's no evidence for this however; no claiming and no note. All that Collin has to go off is his natural love for tricking and a few memories he's had since he was young but can't quite remember the exact details. Relations Family * Loki (Supposedly - Unconfirmed) Friends * Evelyn Romantic Interests * None Acquaintances * None Enemies * None Fighting Style Collin would tend to use trickery and run rather than fight, he wants to live, gods dammit! - Abilities Illusions - Collin can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Illusive Appearance - Collin can look exactly how he pleases to, to a certain degree. He can only look humanoid and cannot stray from this. True Illusion - Collin has the power to manipulate illusions and make them real. However this is incredible difficult and rarely works. Weak Pyrokinesis - Collin can perform very small feats with fire, but it only hurt him if the fire he casts stays near him for more than a few seconds. - Strengths Perception - Collin can see straight through illusions cast by anyone else, unless they're a proclaimed master at the art (such as Loki or Mystique). Self Confidence - Collin won't back down easily, and can't be intimidated without an entire army chasing him. High Maneuverability - Collin can move pretty quickly and around a wide variety of places. He taught himself how to parkour around almost any surface. Sleight of Hand - Collin can quickly perform small actions without anyone noticing (such as steal something small without being noticed). Sneaky - Collin has learned not to make a noise while moving, and can easily move through a room without even being noticed. - Weaknesses Dislike of Combat - Collin just doesn't like fighting, simple as. He much prefers to mess with people rather than hurt them. Weak Figure - Collin is hard to hit, but he's easy to knock down and can be easily thrown across the room with a little bit of vigour. Fatherly Disappointment - Collin doesn't want his "father" to be disappointed in his illusory capabilities so he focuses on using it to get better and better. Imperfection - Collin's illusions can sometimes be seen straight through by a keen eye. But not by disbelief, because anything is possible in this world!